King
Loghain Mac Tir: "I must repeat to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Cailan Theirin: "It is not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is King." —Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and King Cailan I Theirin A king is the male ruler of an independent monarchy or realm. Kings usually inherit their position by birth and rule for life or until abdication, though some like Calenhad the Great become kings through convening a Landsmeet and the dwarves of Orzammar are voted into power by a majority vote in the Assembly. The consort of a king is called queen, as is a woman who rules in her own right. The offspring of kings, queens, emperors and empresses hold the title of prince or princess. Known monarchies Current monarchies *The Kingdom of Ferelden, ruled by the Kings of Ferelden of House Theirin. Was conquered by the Orlesian Empire during its second invasion, but regained its independence after winning the rebellion. *The dwarves of Orzammar, ruled by the Kings of Orzammar from various houses. Currently led by House Harrowmont, and before that House Aeducan. *The Kingdom of Antiva, officialy ruled by the Kings of Antiva of House Campana, secretly led by the merchant princes. *The Kingdom of Nevarra, ruled by the Kings of Nevarra of House Pentaghast. Was deposed by House Van Markham after the Fourth Blight and reclaimed the throne in the Steel Age. *The Kingdom of Rivain, ruled by the Kings of Rivain. *The Kingdom of the Anderfels, ruled by the Kings of the Anderfels of House Augustin. Defunct monarchs *The ancient elven Kingdom of Elvhenan, ruled by the Evanuris. Destroyed when Fen'Harel led a rebellion and created the Veil to banish the Evanuris forever. *The Dwarven Empire, ruled by the Kings of the Dwarven Empire from various houses. Collapsed and separated into numerous thaigs after the First Blight. Queens There are two main types of queens: a Queen Consort and a Queen Regnant. A Queen Consort is the wife of a king, and gains the position due to marriage. She may marry him before or after he becomes king, though if she marries him before, she only becomes a queen when he is crowned king. Queen Consorts can wield various unofficial powers, given that they usually come from wealthy and influential families. A Queen Consort's main power comes through her influence on her husband, however, and she does not rule in her own right. A Queen Consort may, however, become a Queen Regent if her husband dies while their children are still below the legal age of inheritance. A Queen Regent does then become acting ruler of a kingdom, though depending on the woman, she may either rule directly or through the aid of various advisers. Once her child comes of age and occupies the throne, the queen is referred to as a Dowager Queen, or informally as the Queen Mother. If a queen does not have any children, governance of the kingdom is led by an appointed Regent. A Queen Regnant inherits the crown in her own right. Unlike a Queen Consort, a Queen Regnant possesses all of the full powers of an active monarch, issuing orders directly. The husband of a Queen Regnant would be known as a Prince Consort. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Titles Category:Social groups